


Hidden Scar

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Hidden Scar

Sitting down in the meeting room you were reading over all the notes of the upcoming plans for Mirkwood, as the new Queen it was one of your duties to know what was happening in your kingdom, when one note caught your attention it had been denied year after year and you were confused to why it made complete sense, it wouldn't cost much and overall the first time it happened it was a success, pushing the chair out you got up and took the note with you in search for your husband and King Thranduil, to ask why this event was always denied and what it was about as you still couldn't read most elvish words. 

Walking along the halls you were greeted with bows and smiles as you passed your new people, smiling back at them, they all whispered how you had bought joy back to the king and made the kingdom a happier place, holding the note tightly you smiled at the whispered and you were now focused on getting the event up and running, but you had to get Thranduil on board for that and find out why it hasn't happened after the first time. 

....

Sitting on his throne Thranduil was currently listening to the general report of the forest and how far the giant spiders were invading, standing up he descended the stairs, "keep our borders clear general, by any, means necessary" Thranduil ordered feeling more eyes on him, turning his scowl turned into a small smile. 

"My Queen, what brings you here?" Thranduil asked as he walked to the stairs leading to the lower throne and extended his hand to help you up the stairs. 

Taking his hand you climbed the small steps and wet your lips "I was looking through all the notes and find this one, I just have a question about it, My lov... Lord" you spoke as the general was trying to hide his smile at the sight of his king smiling instead of his normal angry looking expression. 

"Leave us" Thranduil ordered the general and guards in the throne room and you stood there waiting until they were out of the room to speak. 

Facing Thranduil you watched as the sile rose on his face as he pulled you towards himself and placed a loving kiss on your lips, one you joined in with, before pulling apart for a breath and to ask your question. 

"My love this is the note I have a question about" you said as you passed him the note and watched his eyes drop from yours to it and back up again. 

"What do you want to know about it, darling?" Thranduil asked as he looked deeply into your eyes, making you shiver. 

Feeling the intent look you looked to the floor to clear your head before you finally spoke "Why does this event keep being denied?" 

"Because the first time it happened was a disaster, and I vowed for it to never happen again" Thranduil spoke as he rose your chin with his fingers so he could see your eyes. 

"But why?" You asked knowing that at some point Thranduil would have to tell you because you wouldn't shut up about it until he finally got an answer. 

Exhaling Thranduil, let go of your chin and sat down on the steps "It was an event for the whole of Mirkwood, to bring the people together it happened over two centuries ago, and I thought that the people had forgotten about it, but clearly one noble family still want it to happen year after year, they have more stubbornness then dwarves" Thranduil huffed.   
Sitting down next to him you placed a hand over his "but what is it? I still can't read that word and what happened to you not want it to do it again" you spoke as you laced your fingers with his. 

Wetting his lips Thranduil looked at you and took a deep breath "It was something my Father thought up after talking to one of the humans, about what they would do to entertain their king, and as crown prince I was made to do it and it was my first time, trying it, and well it didn't end well" Thranduil spoke as you nudge yourself closer to him, "The word in the common tongue is jousting" Thranduil continued and you knew why it didn't happen again. 

"The mark on your chest above your heart" you whispered. 

Making Thranduil nod his head "On the day we were meant to joust with hollow branches, so if we hit each other they would just break, but my opponent bought a real spear, hiding in the branch, lucky for me he had hidden it far to low in the branch to do real damage but I vowed to never do it again" Thranduil said. 

Raising your hand you placed it over his heart "It will always be denied, my love, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you" you said as you leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips, before pulling back and asking "what happened to your opponent?" 

Looking at you Thranduil smirked, "my Father sorted that out" and you knew not to ask any more questions.


End file.
